Entre les lignes (vous avez 362 nouvelles notifications)
by liuanne
Summary: [Vous avez été ajouté au groupe "Colonie des Sang-Mêlé" ] Ou : Nico joue les Drama Queen, Percy est un fanboy, et tout le monde ferait à peu près n'importe quoi pour une part de la fameuse tarte de Frank.
1. 1 - Tarte, roses et Super 8

_Yooooo ! Entre mon dernier OS et ma fic, j'avais envie d'écrire un truc plus drôle et moins prise de tête ; et sous une forme un peu différente :) Disons que j'ai l'idée et le scénario global écrit dans mes notes depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, mais que j'attendais un peu pour commencer à l'écrire._

 _Quelques précisions sur l'histoire avant de commencer :_

 _1) La forme générale est sous forme de groupe/chat sur internet, mais il y aurait souvent quelques parties de narrations (notamment pour les fois où j'aurais besoin de développer plus en détail les personnages et leur façon de voir les choses — ou bien lors des meetings, qui ne seront pas reflétés par le groupe en lui-même)._

 _2) Il y a un scénario, en fait, même si ça se voit pas trop. La plupart du temps, c'est surtout des conneries, mais au fond, y'a une histoire un peu cachée :) pas grand-chose, c'est quand même vachement axé sur les relations entre personnages ! :D_

 _3) C'est un univers alternatif : les personnages se sont rencontrés via internet et ne vivent pas tous au même endroit (une partie à NYC, une autre à LA, et quelque uns autre part). De plus, les personnages sont tous bien humains._

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! C'était vraiment amusant à écrire :) Bonne lecture !_

— — —

— — —

 _[Colonie des Sang-Mêlé Annabeth, Will, Léo, Hazel, sont en ligne]_

—

 **[18:40] Hazel :** alors je ne sais pas ce que Percy a fait à Nico mais il est de mauvaise humeur _genre vraiment._

 **[18:40] Léo :** haha atta

 **[18:40] Léo :** on parle de quel degre d e mauvaise humeur la pcq

 **[18:40] Léo :** j sais pas si vous avez remarque, mais Nico est TOUJOURS de mauvaise humeur

 **[18:41] Hazel :** ok alors Léo. Nico est de bonne humeur. Parfois. Demande à Frank si tu ne me crois pas

 **[18:41] Hazel :** et secondo, mauvaise humeur style il est rentré en murmurant des trucs du style _Percy-Jackson-tu-es-tellement-mort-mort-mort-mort-mort_.

 **[18:41] Annabeth :** Au moins, si Grover m'appelle en pleurant demain parce qu'il a retrouvé le cadavre de Percy on saura pourquoi.

 **[18:42] Léo :** je lai vu faire ça une fois, c'était flippant

 **[18:42] Annabeth :** Quoi, tu as vu Grover m'appeler en pleurant parce qu'il avait retrouvé le cadavre de Percy ?

 **[18:42] Léo :** …. nan

 **[18:42] Léo :** je veux dir e que j avais deja vu Nico marmonner ce genre de choses et c etait pas rassurant

 **[18:43] Will :** je crois que c'est sa façon à lui d'évacuer le stress. Normalement, il ne devrait pas _vraiment_ tuer Percy :)

 **[18:43] Léo :** mEC POURQUOI TU REPONDS SERIEUSEMENT G ENRE ÇA VA VRAIMENT ARRIVER

 **[18:43] Will :** ;)

 **[18:44] Hazel :** -_- oui bah en attendant ça me dit toujours pas ce que Percy a fait

 **[18:44] Annabeth :** Il est chez toi là ? (Nico, pas Percy)

 **[18:44] Hazel :** non non, je suis passée chez lui pour lui rendre des CD !

 **[18:44] Will :** est-ce qu'il a décroché son poster de Gorillaz ?

 **[18:44] Hazel :** nope !

 **[18:45] Will :** bon, c'est qu'il doit pas être si en colère que ça…

 **[18:45] Hazel :** ohhh j'avais oublié que c'était Percy qui lui avait ramené ce truc

 **[18:45] Léo :** peut-etre qu il avait oublie que c etait un cadeau de base

 **[18:45] Hazel :** Léo pourquoi tu écris toujours SNAS ACCENTS

 **[18:45] Léo :** *snas

 **[18:46] Léo :** *sans

 **[18:46] Hazel :** tu es sérieusement en train de me reprendre là Léo

 **[18:46] Hazel :** j'arrive pas à y croire

 **[18:46] Hazel :** tu écris sans accents et je fais une erreur uNE SEULE FOIS. Et tu me reprends. Wtf

 **[18:46] Léo :** c est a cause de mon clavier

 **[18:47] Annabeth :** Léo, j'ai déjà utilisé ton ordinateur, et le clavier marche très bien.

 **[18:47] Léo :** non mais

 **[18:47] Léo :** Annie tu aurai au moins pu faire genre

 **[18:47] Annabeth :** Non

 **[18:47] Léo :** … traitresse

 **[18:47] Léo :** oooops brb les gars !

 _[Percy est en ligne]_

 **[18:48] Annabeth :** Et qui voilà :) ?

 **[18:48] Percy :** LES GARS

 **[18:48] Percy :** J'AI UN PROBLÈME GNERE UN ÉNOOOOORME PROBLÈÈÈÈME

 **[18:48] Hazel :** laisse-moi deviner… Ça a un rapport avec Nico ?

 **[18:48] Percy :** ! Oui ! Comment tu sais ?

 **[18:48] Hazel :** parce qu'il est rentré en criant au meurtre et j'ai entendu ton nom

 **[18:49] Percy :** merd e

 **[18:49] Hazel :** oui merd e comme tu dis

 **[18:49] Will :** bon est-ce qu'on va enfin connaître l'histoire ou

 **[18:50] Percy** : Ok alors vous savez que j'étais à Los Angeles toute la journée d'hier pour aller voir ma grand-mère

 **[18:50] Annabeth :** Oui. On sait.

 **[18:50] Will :** moi je savais pas

 **[18:50] Annabeth :** Mais moi je sais. _Je sais tout._

 **[18:51] Percy :** et donc du cou p je me suis dit q ue j'allais en profiter pour passer voir Nico vu que ça faisait un moment qu'on s'était pas vu. Donc je débarque dans l'aprem en mode surprise et tout, et genre on parle et c'est cool et puis

 **[18:51] Pery :** au bout d'un moment Nico dit qu'il va nous chercher des pizzas parce que mon avion n'allait pas tarder et il fallait qu'on mange avant si je restais chez lui enfin bref il y va et je devais vérifier quelque chose par rapport à ma réservation donc je reste chez lui en attendant

 **[18:52] Will :** et LÀ….

 **[18:52] Annabeth :** Will ne l'interrompt pas tu sais bien que Percy a du mal. Tu vas le distraire et il va te répondre, du coup il va falloir encore plus de temps pour connaitre l'histoire

 **[18:53] Percy :** et genre il mettait vraiment bcp de temps à revenir alors j'ai essayé de l'appeler et il a dit qu'il y avait du monde et qu'il devrait arriver en retard. Et je me dis bon tant pis et genre j'étais en train de voir pour ma réservation parce que j'avais changé mes horaires et je me rend compte qu'en fait mon avion partait une heure plus tôt que ce que je croyais donc il me restait à peine le temps de prendre un taxi jsqu'à l'aéroport

 **[18:53] Percy :** je me suis dis bon bah du coup j'ai qu'à manger un truc vite fait chez Nico et partir en espérant qu'il soit rentré entre temps

 **[18:54] Annabeth :** Là, ça commence à devenir intéressant :)

 **[18:54] Percy :** et vous voyez la tarte que Frank ramène à Nico toutes les semaines ?

 **[18:54] Hazel :** _oh non Percy_

 **[18:55] Will :** est-ce que tu parles de la tarte qu'il aime tellement qu'il considère le moment où il la mange comme le meilleur moment de sa semaine, et qu'à chaque fois, il nous envoie à tous des photos de la tarte, qui est d'ailleurs la même toutes les semaines, en écrivant pleins de compliments sur la cuisine de Frank ?

 **[18:55] Percy :** oui. Cette tarte-la

 **[18:55] Will :** … Tout s'explique

 **[18:56] Hazel :** attends Percy ne me dis pas que tu as mangé TOUTE la tarte de Frank ? Wtf mec tu SAIS que Nico a monté une religion autour de ça, non ?

 **[18:56] Percy :** okAY alors déjà

 **[18:56] Percy :** j'étais en retard

 **[18:56] Percy :** et c'était VRAIMENT bon. Genre A+++ 200/100 !

 **[18:56] Hazel :** PERCY TU AS MANG LA TARTE

 **[18:56] Will :** MEC _TOUTE LA TARTE_

 **[18:57] Percy :** VOUS DITES ÇA COMME SI C'ÉTAIT POSSIBLE DE PAS TOUT MANGER

 **[18:57] Annabeth :** Bah… Il suffisait d'en prendre qu'une partie…

 **[18:57] Will :** tu aurais quand même pu en laisser un bout :0

 **[18:57] Hazel :** t'es vraiment un loser mec

 **[18:58] Percy :** VOUS DITES ÇA PARCE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS GOUTÉ À LA TARTE DE FRANK

 **[18:58] Hazel :** WTF

 **[18:58] Hazel :** WTFFFFF MEC

 **[18:58] Hazel :** tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai jamais gouté à la tarte de Frank ? Espèce de petit punk. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai _jamais gouté à sa putain de tarte_?

 **[18:58] Will :** même moi j'y ai déjà gouté -_-

 **[18:58] Hazel :** JE VIS AVEC FRANK, PERCY. TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS GOUTÉ SA TARTE ?

 **[18:59] Percy :** euuuh

 **[18:59] Percy :** désolé ?

 **[18:59] Léo :** qu est ce qu il se passe,, pk tout le monde est enerve la

 **[18:59] Annabeth :** T'étais où d'ailleurs ?

 **[19:00] Léo :** …

 **[19:00] Léo :** j ai donne un coup de coude dans mon bol de cereales

 **[19:00] Léo :** qui est tombe sur mon iguane

 **[19:00] Léo :** et il s est mis a faire des bruits bizarres

 **[19:00] Annabeth :** oh, je vois.

 **[19:01] Annabeth :** sinon, ces deux-là se disputent (je crois) à propos de la tarte de Frank

 **[19:01] Will :** il faut avouer que c'est vraiment une bonne tarte !

 **[19:01] Léo :**? juste pr une tarte ? ?

 **[19:02] Percy :** « juste » ? JUSTE UNE TARTE ?

 **[19:02] Annabeth :** Percy calme-toi.

 **[19:02] Percy :** je suis très calme

 **[19:02] Annabeth :** Non. Grover vient littéralement de m'envoyer un message en disant qu'il t'entendais crier à dans la chambre d'à côté.

 **[19:03] Percy :** wtf il t'as envoyé quoi au juste

 **[19:03] Hazel :** Tu sais quoi, Percy ? Non. Non, je n'accepte pas tes excuses. Et tu sais pourquoi ? TU SAIS POURQUOI ? Je suis en couple avec avec Frank ! EN COUPLE ! On vit ensemble ! Et ne fais pas genre t'es pas au courant, parce que c'est toi qui a passé la soirée entière à essayer de planifier notre « mariage » la dernière fois. Et c'était ultra chiant et tout mais tu étais TROP BOURRÉ pour t'en rendre compte alors nous avons juste fait comme si c'était normal ; « oui Percy, tu seras le témoin », « oui Percy, il y aura un gâteau bleu », alors qu'il n'y avait même pas de mariage prévu (j'ai DIX-NEUF ANS PERCY). Tout ça pour te faire plaisir, à toi et ton STUPIDE ÉGOS ! Alors ne viens pas me foutre du « tu n'as jamais gouté la tarte de Frank ». Tu crois vraiment que Frank ne m'a jamais fait gouter sa tarte ? Tu crois que TOI tu as eu l'honneur de la gouter et PAS MOI ? Je vais te dire une chose, Percy : tu ne sais rien de Frank, comparé à moi. Voilà. C'est dit. Alors ne te ramène pas avec des « tu n'as jamais gouté sa tarte ». Juste. Va te faire foutre, Percy. Du fond du coeur.

 **[19:04] Percy :** TU AS PASSÉ TOUT CE TEMPS À ÉCRIRE ÇA

 **[19:04] Hazel :** oui.

 **[19:04] Percy :** j'arrive pas à y croire

 **[19:04] Will :** en même temps tu y es allé fort

 **[19:05] Percy :** Hazel je suis désolé !

 **[19:05] Hazel :** c'est même pas la peine de me parler

 **[19:05] Percy :** Hazel ma soeur. S'il-te-plait

 **[19:05] Hazel :** non

 **[19:06] Léo :** ou est passe mon pop corn

 **[19:06] Percy :** Tu trouves ça drôle ?

 **[19:06] Percy :** D'ailleurs mec, depuis quand est-ce que tu as un iguane ?

 **[19:06] Léo :** HA enfin quelqu un s en rend compte !

 **[19:07] Hazel :** tout le monde s'en rendait compte, mais personne ne voulait te parler parce que tu sais pas écrire

 **[19:07] Léo :** … pk tu t enerve contre moi

 **[19:07] Percy :** Hazel je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! Je sais que tu as déjà gouté à tout ce que Frank a déjà préparé !

 **[19:08] Percy :** souviens-toi de la fois où on a regardé toute la saison trois de Skins en deux jours !

 **[19:08] Percy :** souviens-toi du super 8 à Santa Monica !

 **[19:08] Hazel :** Percy. Le super 8 de Santa Monica est naze

 **[19:08] Percy :** je sais mais tu te souviens quand on s'est fait viré parce qu'on s'amusait à lancer de la mousse à raser sur les gens !

 **[19:08] Hazel :** ha, ça, c'était drôle ;)

 **[19:09] Annabeth :** Pourtant, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça. Si je me souviens bien, vous en avez foutu dans les yeux d'une fille de sept ans qui a fait une allergie, et ses parents ont voulu appeler la police.

 **[19:09] Percy :** D'accord, mais on ne parle pas de ça

 **[19:09] Will :** VOUS NE PARLEZ PAS DE ÇA PARCE QUE C'EST PAS VOUS QUI AVEZ DÛ VOUS OCCUPER DE LA PAUVRE FILLE

 **[19:09] Will :** QUI ÉTAIT EN LARMES

 **[19:10] Percy :** Tu es notre sauveur, Will

 **[19:10] Hazel :** Tu devrais nous remercier, on t'apporte des clients

 **[19:10] Will :** cette conversation est stupide

 **[19:10] Annabeth :** +1

 **[19:10] Will :** et vous êtes fiers de vous ? Lamentable

 **[19:10] Annabeth :** fascinant

 **[19:10] Will :** Annie non wtf

 **[19:10] Annabeth :** (:

 **[19:11] Annabeth :** ne m'appelle pas Annie, d'ailleurs.

 **[19:11] Léo :** annie

 **[19:11] Léo :** annie

 **[19:11] Will :** mais Léo t'appelle toujours comme ça !

 **[19:11] Léo :** annie

 **[19:11] Léo :** e

 **[19:11] Will :** Tu vois ?

 **[19:12] Annabeth :** Oh, mais Léo sait ce qu'il l'attend :)

 **[19:12] Léo :** attend est ce que tu va encore m envoyer un t shirt hyper cool avec du poil a gratter dedans

 **[19:12] Annabeth :** Possible.

 **[19:12] Will :** attendez une seconde

 **[19:13] Will :** Léo, si tu _sais_ que tu vas recevoir ça

 **[19:13] Will :** ce n'est pas un problème, non ? Je veux dire, tu n'as juste qu'à pas le porter et le laver avant, et ça te fait un t-shirt cool ?

 **[19:13] Hazel :** oh mais tu connais Léo

 **[19:13] Percy :** haha, ce truc marche à tous les coups ;)

 **[19:14] Will :**?

 **[19:14] Léo :** ok alors pas de jugement mais si je vois un t shirt cool il FAUT qu essaie tu vois

 **[19:14] Will :** Mais tu peux juste le laver et le mettre après ?

 **[19:14] Léo :** non tu ne comprends pas

 **[19:14] Léo :** si je vois un t shirt cool il FAUT que je le mette

 **[19:15] Will :** mais pourquoi tu ne le laves pas AVANT ?

 **[19:15] Léo :** je peux pas

 **[19:15] Annabeth :** C'est sa plus grande faiblesse.

 **[19:15] Will :** je ne comprends juste pas le problème

 **[19:15] Léo :** JE NE PEUX PAS M EN EMPECHER C EST TOU T

 **[19:16] Will :** okok Léo CALME-TOI

 _[Piper est en ligne]_

 _[Jason est en ligne]_

 **[19:16] Piper :** HEYYYY yy

 **[19:16] Percy :** PIPES PRINCESSE ! J'ai besoin de conseils là !

 **[19:16] Percy :** Salut à toi aussi Jason :)

 **[19:17] Jason :** Yo !

 **[19:17] Léo :** LES GARS VOUS M AVEZ MANQUE

 **[19:17] Piper :** hey Léo ! Perce, qu'est-ce qui s'passe :0

 **[19:17] Annabeth :** Salut !

 **[19:17] Will :** yoo

 **[19:18] Hazel :** Percy et Nico sont en pleine procédure de divorce :)

 **[19:18] Jason :** oh c'est pour ça qu'il répond à tous mes messages par des smileys de têtes de mort depuis toute à l'heure

 **[19:18] Jason :** et Léo mec ! C'est con que t'aies pas pu venir ! Mais t'inquiète, je te prends un t-shirt Iron Man comme prévu ;)

 **[19:18] Piper :** comment ça Percy et Nico divorcent ! YO LÉO BRO

 **[19:19] Léo :** oh super ! je vous adore les gars !

 **[19:19] Percy :** arrêtez avec cette histoire de divorce

 **[19:19] Will :** pourquoi ? C'est la fin d'une longue histoire d'amour

 **[19:19] Will :** ça nous brise le coeur à nous tous

 **[19:20] Piper :** wow ça à l'air sérieux

 **[19:20] Jason :** c'est très sérieux. Je vais te montrer la conversation

 **[19:20] Léo :** attendez vous etes tjr pres de la boutique la ?

 **[19:20] Piper :** yuuup on s'est posé dans un café ;D

 **[19:21] Léo :** oh ok

 **[19:21] Percy :** non sérieusement les gars arrêtez avec ça on n'est même pas ensemble

 **[19:21] Annabeth :** lol

 **[19:21] Percy :** est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire « lol »

 **[19:21] Annabeth :** Percy.

 **[19:22] Percy :** qui

 **[19:22] Percy :** *quoi

[19:22] Annabeth : Ce n'est pas en mangeant la tarte de Nico que tu va gagner des points avec lui.

 **[19:22] Hazel :** +1

 **[19:22] Will :** +1

 **[19:23] Piper :** ATTENDZ QUOI

 **[19:23] Piper :** On parle bien de la tarte de Frank là

 **[19:23] Jason :** _ohhhhhhhh_

 **[19:23] Percy :** …. Help ?

 **[19:24] Will :** oui. Cette tarte-la

 **[19:24] Percy :** non mais en vrai aidez-moi

 **[19:24] Piper :** J'EN PEUX PLUS DE RIRE PERCY POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA

 **[19:24] Piper :** TU PEUX PAS ÊTRE CON À CE POINT-LA OMGGG JE SUIS DEAD

 **[19:25] Piper :** je te jure mec je viens de renverser mon milkshake sur Jason tellement je riait

 **[19:25] Jason :** je confirme….

 _[Nico est en ligne]_

 **[19:25] Jason :** maintenant tout le monde me regarde bizarrement merci Pipes

 **[19:25] Percy :** NICO !

 **[19:25] Percy :** MEC

 _[Nico est hors-ligne]_

 **[19:26] Piper :** JE SUIS EN LARMES C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA

 **[19:26] Annabeth :** Tellement violent.

 **[19:26] Will :** RIP Percy

 **[19:26] Hazel :** RIP in peace

 **[19:27] Will :** est-ce que tu viens de dire « rest in peace in peace »

 **[19:27] Hazel :** oui. Ça pose un problème ?

 **[19:27] Will :** oohhh ok pas de soucis vraiment

 _[Percy est hors-ligne]_

 **[19:28] Léo :** ooops

 **[19:28] Léo :** on dirait que c est serieux

 **[19:28] Jason :** _DUH_.

— — —

— — —

 _[Percy a ajouté Hazel, Will, Reyna au groupe I NEED HELP]_

 _[I NEED HELP Percy, Hazel, Will sont en ligne]_

—

 **[20:01] Percy :** bon vous êtes les plus proches potes de Nico

 **[20:01] Percy :** je fais quoi

 **[20:02] Will :** excuse-toi et attend, je suppose. Il ne devrait pas rester en colère bien longtemps

 **[20:02] Hazel :** essaye de lui faire une tarte ?

 **[20:02] Percy :** Hazel tu étais pas là la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de cuisiner avec Frank ?

 **[20:02] Hazel :** ohhh tu sais quoi oublies ce que je viens de dire

 **[20:03] Percy :** c'est bien ce que je pensais -_-

 **[20:03] Hazel :** en tout cas ne panique pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ;) Frank va lui faire une autre tarte

 **[20:03] Will :** Nico a beau être une drama queen, il ne va pas t'en vouloir à vie pour une tarte :)

 **[20:03] Percy :** ok… Bon, je vais réessayer de lui parler…

 _[Reyna est en ligne]_

 **[20:05] Reyna :** tu as conscience que si Jason apprend que tu ne l'a pas inclu dans ce groupe il va t'en vouloir toute sa vie ?

 **[20:05] Percy :** oh hey Reyna, salut à toi aussi u_u

 **[20:05] Percy :** Jason est avec Piper et elle arrête pas de se foutre de moi alors j'évite :(

 **[20:06] Will :** Reyna je peux t'appeler ? Je vais t'expliquer l'histoire

 **[20:06] Reyna :** huh, ok ?

 **[20:07] Percy :** bon, je vais voir pour Nico du coup…

 **[20:07] Hazel :** Bonne chance !

 _[Percy, Will, Reyna sont hors-ligne]_

 **[20:09] Hazel :** bon bah

 _[Hazel est hors-ligne]_

— — —

— — —

Percy étouffa un bâillement, et prit une grande inspiration, dirigeant sa souris vers le contact « Nico ». Il entendait les rires de Grover, qui devait regarder une série dans la pièce d'à côté. Toutes les fenêtres de sa chambre étaient ouvertes, et pourtant, la chaleur étouffante de New York trouvait encore le moyen de s'infiltrer dans sa chambre, rendant ses mains moites et sa gorge sèche.

La conversation privée qu'il avait avec Nico ressemblait, depuis la veille, plus à un monologue qu'à autre chose. Ses piètres tentatives d'appels n'avaient pas reçu la moindre réponse, et Percy commençait à _réellement s'inquiéter_. Et à prendre patience, aussi, parce que, sérieusement, ce n'était qu'une _tarte_. Hazel pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait — il voulait bien admettre que c'était une tarte exceptionnelle, ok ? —, il n'était pas supposé provoquer une telle guerre juste en mangeant une tarte. Qui était cuisinée par Frank. Et vraiment délicieuse.

Le fait de vivre relativement loin de la plupart de ses amis était un véritable handicap. Percy passait le plus clair de son temps à traîner avec Annabeth et Grover, son voisin de chambre, et occasionnellement avec quelques autres amis de sa classe. Piper, Jason et Léo habitaient aussi New York, pour leurs études, et le retrouvaient de temps en temps. Le reste, c'était plus compliqué. Se rendre à Los Angeles n'était pas si aisé — financièrement parlant, sans compter le temps que cela prenait. Et, oui, Percy voulait bien admettre que les rencontres sur internet, c'était cool, mais pas pratique. Lorsqu'il avait commencé toute cette section de « Colonie des Sang-Mêlé », sous prétexte que son père lui faisait penser à Poséidon et que la mythologie grecque était son sujet préféré, il n'avait pas imaginé être rejoint par toute cette bande d'idiots.

Mais Percy adorait cette bande d'idiots. À un tel point que se rendre régulièrement à Los Angeles ne devenait pas si dérangeant que cela.

Sauf si, bien sûr, le voyage se terminait par un Nico avec des envies de meurtre. Le concernant.

—

 **[21:23] Percy :** Je suis désolé. Je suis DÉSOLÉ. Je ne pensais pas que cette tarte serait si importante pour toi, et quand je l'ai commencée, j'ai senti une espèce de… Force surnaturelle me forcer à tout prendre. J'ai mal agi, et je m'en veux, maintenant. Je veux bien payer Frank pour qu'il te fasse une autre tarte pour cette semaine, juste… STP ARRÊTE DE M'IGNORER

 **[21:24] Percy :** NICO

 **[21:24] Percy :** t'es vraiment pas cool mec ! Je te jure que je recommencerai plus ! Arrête de faire la gueule !

 **[21:24] Percy :** je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me parle plus à cause d'une tarte

 **[21:24] Percy :** voici donc tout ce que valait notre relation, hein ?

 **[21:25] Percy :** tu es tellement cruel.

—

Il continua à se lamenter pendant un moment, finissant par des tas d'emojis qui pleuraient, et qui réussiraient peut-être à adoucir Nico. Nico ne pouvait pas être borné à ce point, se dit-il, quoique… Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'être, en fait, et Percy se souvenait encore très bien de la fois où il ne lui avait pas parlé pendant cinq jours _(cinq jours !)_ à cause des chewing-gums qu'il lui avait mis dans les cheveux _(sans faire exprès !)_ et qui n'étaient partis qu'après, pour citer Nico, « trois longues heures de souffrance ».

Grover toqua à sa porte pour lui demander s'il lui restait des pâtes. Oui, _bien sûr_ qu'il avait des _pâtes,_ il était _étudiant_. En entendant sa réponse, son ami avait rétorqué qu'il ne faisait vraiment aucun effort pour se nourrir sainement, remarque aussitôt balayé par un vague geste de Percy. Il ne savait pas cuisiner, c'était un fait : il avait essayé, persisté, et lamentablement échoué. Même ses pâtes, engluées dans du gruyère râpé fondu, n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Mais aux yeux du jeune homme, la seule personne à réussir ses pâtes avec brio était Nico, qui prenait un tel soin à les préparer qu'on aurait dit un espèce de maniaque de la cuisine italienne. Attendez, non. Nico _était_ un espèce de maniaque de la cuisine italienne, indéniablement.

Son ordinateur émit un bruit qui fit sursauter Percy, et lorsqu'il vit qui était en ligne, un sourire apparut immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

—

 _[Nico est en ligne]_

 **[21:50] Nico :** 183 MESSAGES

 **[21:50] Nico :** TU M'AS ENVOYÉ 183 MESSAGES ESPÈCE DE PSYCHO

 **[21:51] Percy :** Pardon pardon pardo n

 **[21:51] Nico :** va te faire foutre

 **[21:51] Percy :** tu vas vraiment me faire la gueule ? Nico ! STP !

 **[21:51] Percy :** fais pas ton gamin !

 **[21:22] Nico :** _!_

 **[21:22] Nico :** dit celui qui a mangé ma tarte EN ENTIER et m'a envoyé 183 MESSAGES pendant mon absence ?

 **[21:22] Percy :** désolé ?

 **[21:23] Nico :** t'as de la chance d'avoir les autres de ton côté. Hazel et Will m'ont appelés et m'ont demandé d'arrêter ça

 **[21:23] Percy :** alors tu reviens dans le groupe :D

 **[21:23] Nico :** huh, pas pour toi, Percy

 **[21:23] Percy :** ily 3 !

 **[21:24] Nico :** va te faire foutre

 **[21:24] Percy :** tu viens de m e dire ça, déjà !

 **[21:24] Nico :** _va te faire foutre_.

—

Bon, pas encore tout à fait excusé, mais mieux qu'avant, se dit Percy. Il envoya un message à Annabeth pour lui faire part de la situation, et retourna à son écran.

Il traîna un moment sur Tumblr, sans rien poster, et ouvrit une page YouTube avec le dernier album de Blur. Sur le coin de son bureau, ses cours étaient entassés avec un désordre qui ferait frémir sa mère, recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière. Les cours reprenaient dans quelques jours, et même s'il trouvait la plupart de ses sujets passionnants, il avait beaucoup de difficultés à suivre les cours de manière générale. Son hyperactivité l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement, et les dates, noms et lieux qu'il devait retenir s'évaporaient en quelques heures.

Avec la reprise des cours, il pourra plus difficilement voir les autres, se dit-il. Peut-être qu'il devrait retourner à Los Angeles le week-end prochain, pour revoir Nico. Il n'aimait pas lorsque ses visites se terminaient sur une dispute — aussi futile soit-elle ; et Percy savait bien que Nico faisait exprès d'être énervé, parce que c'était en accord avec sa personnalité.

—

 _[Reyna est en ligne]_

 **[22:07] Reyna :** Alors, avec Nico ?

 **[22:08] Percy :** il m'a répondu !

 **[22:08] Reyna :** il n'est plus en colère ?

 **[22:08] Percy :** ben il a toujours l'air un peu énervé, mais je pense que c'est juste pour la forme ;)

 **[22:08] Reyna :** hmmmm

 **[22:08] Reyna :** est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi est-ce qu'il est énervé ?

 **[22:09] Percy :**?

 **[22:09] Percy :** parce que j'ai mangé sa tarte ?

 **[22:09] Reyna :** tu es _sûr_ _?_

 **[22:09] Percy :** euuuuh c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ?

 **[22:09] Reyna :** je n'en doute pas, mais à mon avis ce n'est pas ça.

 **[22:10] Percy :** … Comment ça ?

 **[22:10] Reyna :** ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais…

 **[22:10] Reyna :** comme toi et Nico ne vous voyez pas si souvent que ça, je suppose que les circonstances étaient plutôt mauvaises

 **[22:10] Percy :** huh ? Je ne te suis plus très bien, là

 **[22:11] Reyna :** met-toi un peu à sa place, aussi. Tu es venu et Nico devait être très content, et il s'est dit qu'il pourrait manger tranquille avec toi, sauf que quand il revient, tu es parti, et en plus, tu as mangé sa tarte. Et on sait tous à quel point il aime cette tarte.

 **[22:11] Percy :** je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Je l'ai appelé !

 **[22:11] Reyna :** je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai dis que ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute

 **[22:11] Reyna :** (enfin, pour la tarte, si)

 **[22:12] Percy :** okkk, je crois que je vois où est le problème

 **[22:12] Percy :** et c'est vrai que j'étais aussi déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps

 **[22:12] Reyna :** c'est vrai que vous vous entendez particulièrement bien, d'habitude ;)

 **[22:12] Percy :** je n'arrive pas à voir si tu est en train de te moquer ou si tu es sérieuse

 **[22:13] Reyna :** je suis plutôt sérieuse. Vous passez votre temps à parler ensemble. Quand Nico n'est pas énervé, bien sûr

 **[22:13] Percy :** tu crois que je devrais lui parler de ça ?

 **[22:13] Reyna :** peut-être que ce serait une bonne chose

 **[22:13] Reyna :** mais sinon, j'ai une autre idée pour te faire pardonner.

—

Percy porta toute son attention sur le plan de Reyna, qui lui donna encore plus de motivation pour rester debout. Oh, avec ça, Nico ne devrait pas rester en retrait bien longtemps. Reyna était vraiment un génie, et il devait penser à la remercier correctement la prochaine fois.

Il passa le reste de sa soirée avec Grover, à regarder quelques épisodes de Dexter, avant de s'embarquer dans une longue, longue partie de Mario Kart — à laquelle il perdit lamentablement. Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, la plus grande partie de la nuit était déjà passée, et il sentait la fatigue alourdir ses paupières. Il s'écroula sur le matelas grinçant, et laissa une dernière fois ses pensées vagabonder autour de Nico.

— — —

— — —

 _[Colonie des Sang-Mêlé Percy, Thalia, Luke, Nico, Will, Piper, sont en ligne]_

 **[19:53] Piper :** vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Jason a fait hier soir

 **[19:53] Percy :** est-ce que je veux savoir ?

 **[19:53] Piper :** oh oui, complètement

 **[19:54] Thalia :** vas-y

 **[19:54] Piper :** on traînait tous les deux dans un bar, vers genre minuit, et on était tranquilles et tout jusqu'au moment où deux types se ramènent et commencent à faire leur relous style « ouais miss tu veux pas venir avec nous » etc etc

 **[19:55] Luke :** et là, Jason se lève et leur casse la gueule :)

 **[19:55] Piper :** non mieux attend

 **[19:55] Piper :** je leur fait non je suis déjà avec mon copain, et Jason leur jette son regard flippant, vous voyez, sauf que les mecs doivent être trop bourrés pour remarquer que Jason est plus fort qu'eux deux réunis, du coup ils continuent à insister

 **[19:56] Nico :** comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour ne pas remarquer les muscles de Jason ?

 **[19:56] Percy :** mec, c'était gay

 **[19:56] Nico :** ah oui ? Tellement étonnant de ma part. Parce que je suis tellement hétéro.

 **[19:56] Percy :** …

 **[19:57] Piper :** je vais tenter d'ignorer cette remarquer et continuer l'histoire

 **[19:58] Will :** Vas-y, je t'en prie

 **[19:58] Piper :** donc ils continuent, et là, y'a un autre gars qui s'approche pour essayer de nous vendre des roses (vous savez les trucs à 1€ et tout). Un des types regarde Jason et juste pour le narguer, il achète une rose et me la refile en mode « tu vois je vaux mieux que ton copain ». Sauf que Jason prend la rose et s'apprête à la lui jeter au visage, et là

 **[19:58] Thalia :** et là il lui casse la gueule !

 **[19:58] Luke :** il les défie aux shoters et les ridiculise !

 **[19:59] Percy :** haha t'as cru mec ! T'as déjà vu Jason boire de l'alcool ? Parce que c'est pas glorieux

 **[19:59] Piper :** arrêtez tout de suite et laissez-moi finit mon histoire

 **[19:59] Nico :** +1

 **[20:00] Percy :** kkkkay

 **[20:00] Piper :** donc Jason prend la rose et il SE PIQUE AVEC ET COMMENCE À SAIGNER. Je pensais même pas que c'était possible de faire ça !

 **[20:00] Will :** oh, c'est possible si on ne fait pas attention, mais ce n'est pas très dangereux ;)

 **[20:01] Thalia :** wow Will merci pour l'info vraiment

 **[20:01] Will :** pas de problème ;)

 **[20:01] Piper :** LES GARS C'EST PAS FINI

 **[20:02] Percy :** quoi il se passe quoi après ?

 **[20:02] Piper :** quand les autres voient qu'ils saignent, ils commencent à sa foutre de sa gueule et un des gars fait une remarque, et là Jason le regarde en haussant des épaules et là

 **[20:02] Piper :** genre le type portait une chemise blanche et une veste hors de prix

 **[20:03] Piper :** et Jason commence à essuyer son doigt sur sa chemise en mode oklm

 **[20:03] Piper :** IL A FOUTU DU SANG SUR SA CHEMISE HYPER CHÈRE VOUS AURIEZ VU LA GUEULE DU TYPE

 **[20:03] Nico :** wow

 **[20:03] Nico :** Tragique.

 **[20:04] Luke :** ce que j'aime bien, dans cette histoire, c'est que Jason est quand même le mec gentil. Genre il aurait pu s'énerver ou je sais pas mais non. Il a juste essayé son doigt sur le type et c'est quand même badass

 **[20:04] Thalia :** enfin on parle de mon frère aussi ! Le mec pourrait littéralement être vendeur de peluches et il aurait toujours l'air badass ;)

 **[20:04] Luke :** ça doit être de famille

 **[20:04] Thalia :** aww, si c'est pas mignon ça

 **[20:04] Percy :** il n'est pas si impressionnant que ça

 **[20:05] Nico :** et c'est reparti

 **[20:05] Percy :** je veux dire OK il fait de la muscu mais franchement

 **[20:05] Percy :** QUI, de nos jours, a toujours Superman comme héros préféré ?

 **[20:05] Nico :** Jason.

 **[20:05] Percy :** oui je sais ! C'est ce que je disais !

 **[20:05] Nico :** mais tu as demandé « qui » ?

 **[20:06] Percy :** mec !

 **[20:06] Nico :**?

 **[20:06] Percy :** tu es trop ironique pour être sérieux !

 **[20:06] Will :** Percy je crois qu'il se fou juste de ta gueule là

 **[20:06] Nico :** Traître.

 **[20:06] Piper :** hey ! D'où vous tournez mon histoire en une nouvelle occasion pour nous rappeler que vous avez rompus ? D'OÙ ?

 **[20:07] Nico :** …

 **[20:07] Luke :** ohhhh on a loupé quelque chose ? :)

 **[20:07] Will :** yup. Notre couple préféré est en phase de divorce !

 **[20:07] Luke :** quel dommage

 **[20:08] Thalia :** Break, Broke, Broken

 **[20:08] Percy :** …

 **[20:08] Percy :** Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous comme ça….

 _[Jason est en ligne]_

 **[20:08] Thalia :** parce que tu es un sale con et c'est drôle de te faire chier

 **[20:09] Jason :** wow, merci Thalia

 **[20:09] Thalia :** oops :) je parlais à Percy, rassure-toi !

 **[20:09] Nico :** je comprends tout à fait la partie où c'est marrant de faire chier Percy mais

 **[20:09] Nico :** est-ce que vous pouvez svp me laisser en dehors de cette histoire

 **[20:10] Nico :** merci.

 **[20:10] Nico :** oh et salut Jason

 **[20:10] Jason :** yo ! J'ai encore tout loupé, c'est ça ?

 **[20:10] Piper :** je racontais l'histoire de la rose d'hier soir, et on commentait le divorce de Percy et Nico

 **[20:10] Jason :** rien de nouveau, donc

 **[20:11] Jason :** attend tu racontes encore cette histoire

 **[20:11] Luke :** c'était très instructif ! Je saurais quoi faire la prochaine fois que quelqu'un fait chier ma copine

 **[20:11] Thalia :** ouais ça marcherais si tu avais une copine

 **[20:11] Luke :** Outch

 **[20:12] Will :** en parlant de couple

 **[20:12] Will :** vous savez qui est célibataire, aussi ?

 **[20:12] Will :** Percy.

 **[20:12] Will :** et Nico

 **[20:12] Will :** enfin je dis ça, j'dis rien hein

 _[Nico a viré Will du groupe]_

 **[20:13] Percy :** …..

 **[20:13] Nico :** donc pour qu'on soit clair

 **[20:13] Nico :** le prochain à reparler de cette histoire subira le même sort que notre regretté Will

 **[20:13] Nico :** et je ferais de sa vie un enfer

 **[20:14] Nico :** vous avez compris ? Enfer. Parce que mon père est Hadès. Haha.

 **[20:14] Jason :** t'as pas l'impression de prendre cette histoire de parents divins trop sérieusement là… ?

 **[20:14] Percy :** Jason mec my dude. C'est un sujet hyper sérieux

 **[20:14] Jason :** non mais réellement, Nico. Est-ce que tu as conscience que ton père n'est pas vraiment Hadès ?

 _[Nico a viré Jason du groupe]_

 **[20:15] Nico :** c'était mérité

 **[20:15] Percy :** …

 **[20:15] Piper :** …

 **[20:15] Luke :** …

 **[20:15] Thalia :** +1

 **[20:16] Nico :** je savais qu'on se comprendrait, Thalia

 **[20:16] Thalia :** toujours :)

 **[20:16] Percy :** arrêtez

 **[20:16] Percy :** vous faites peur

 **[20:16] Nico :** fais avec

 _[Percy a viré Nico du groupe]_

 **[20:16] Percy :** … Ou pas ! :))

 **[20:17] Piper :** euuuuh Perce ? Bro ? Tu as conscience que Nico te faisais déjà la gueule avant ?

 **[20:17] Percy :** oh shit

 **[20:17] Piper :** -_-

 _[Percy a ajouté Nico au groupe]_

 **[20:18] Nico :** Percy ?

 **[20:18] Percy :** …. Ouais ?

 **[20:18] Nico :** tu es mort.

 _[Nico a viré Percy du groupe]_

— — —

— — —

 _[I NEED HELP Percy, Hazel sont en ligne]_

 **[00:03] Hazel :** hey Perce

 **[00:04] Percy :** yup ?

 **[00:04] Hazel :** ça s'arrange, avec Nico ?

 **[00:04] Hazel :** parce que d'après c'que j'vois sur la conv, vous êtes UN PEU en froid, non ? Ça va aller ?

 **[00:04] Percy :** ahhhh oui en fait

 **[00:04] Percy :** demain ça devrait être bon

 **[00:04] Percy :** dans la matinée je suppose

 **[00:04] Hazel :** mmmm tu as l'air sûr de toi

 **[00:05] Percy :** ah bon ? :^)

 **[00:05] Hazel :** omggg arrête avec ce smiley

 **[00:05] Percy :** ok :^)

 **[00:05] Hazel :** PERCY

 **[00:06] Hazel :** tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de changer de sujet, si ?

 **[00:06] Percy :** noooooonnn

 **[00:06] Hazel :** tu as quelque chose en tête, alors ?

 **[00:06] Percy :** possible :^)

 **[00:06] Hazel :** arrête

 **[00:06] Percy :** nan :^)

— — —

— — —

 _Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère ne pas mettre de temps avant de poster la suite ^^ vos avis sont bien évidement les bienvenus :) !_

 _Bisous !_


	2. 2 - Gossip girl, couronne et apostrophe

_Heyy ! Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça me fait trop plaisir :) !_

— — —

— — —

 _[Colonie des Sang-Mêlé : Piper, Reyna, Percy, Hazel, Will sont en ligne]_

 **[11:43] Hazel :** est-ce que c'est normal de mélanger une boisson énergisante avec du café ?

 **[11:43] Will :** non

 **[11:43] Piper :** uhh non ?

 **[11:43] Percy :** et tu demandes ça parce que…. ?

 **[11:43] Hazel :** ce matin j'ai fait l'ouverture du café, et un type se ramène avec une tête de mort-vivant et me demande un café très serré dans une grande tasse

 **[11:43] Hazel :** du coup je fais comme il a demandé

 **[11:44] Hazel :** et quand je lui refile le truc, je le vois sortir une cannette de Red Bull et en verser dedans ?

 **[11:44] Reyna :** Tu sais que j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un ça faire ça une fois.

 **[11:44] Percy :** Reyna je savais que tu traînais dans des endroits chelou mais là

 **[11:44] Reyna :** non non c'était à la fac, en fait. En fin d'année, j'étais en amphi de littérature étrangère

 **[11:44] Reyna :** et quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi, il me fait « je suis mort », et pose son café sur la table avant de boire la moitié et de compléter avec de la boisson énergisante

 **[11:45] Percy :** wow

 **[11:45] Will :** qui a cru que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça

 **[11:45] Piper :** je sais pas mais ça me tente bien :D

 **[11:45] Percy :** Piper non

 **[11:45] Hazel :** ouais bah vu la tête du type de ce matin, ça devait pas être bon

 _[Nico est en ligne]_

 **[11:45] Nico :**!

 **[11:45] Nico :** !

 **[11:46] Nico :** PERCY JE T'AIME

 **[11:46] Percy :** ahahhh quelqu'un a reçu son colis :)))

 **[11:46] Piper :** WTF EST-CE QUE NICO VIENT DE SE CONFESSER EN DIRECT

 **[11:46] Reyna :** je pense qu'il est juste content de ce qu'il vient de recevoir….

 **[11:46] Piper :** Rien à foutre je prends une capture d'écran

 **[11:47] Hazel :** Nico tu es chez toi là ? Je peux venir ?

 **[11:47] Nico :** yep !

 **[11:47] Percy :** alors alors ? Je suis pardonné ou pas ?

 **[11:47] Nico** : j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie envoyé ça !

 **[11:47] Will :** il faut dire qu'il tenait vraiment à se faire pardonner

 **[11:48] Reyna :** le pauvre avait tellement l'air désespéré !

 **[11:48] Will :** il m'a appelé en panique totale

 **[11:48] Percy :** vous savez

 **[11:48] Percy :** vous êtes pas obligés de dire ça

 **[11:48] Will :** bien sûr que si

 **[11:48] Will :** nous sommes les parents embarrassants :)

 **[11:49] Reyna :** Ne me mêle pas à ça.

 **[11:49] Percy :** haha BIM

 **[11:49] Reyna :** oh, ne t'emballe pas trop, Jackson. Je ne veux juste pas être mise dans le même bain que toi.

 **[11:49] Percy :** okay…..

 **[11:49] Percy :** j'ai compris….

 **[11:49] Piper :** regarde le bon côté des choses : 1) tu as l'air d'avoir gagné des points avec Nico ; et 2) on se retrouve plus tard pour notre série ? C:

 **[11:50] Percy :** Piper. Je t'aime. Purement platoniquement. Mais toujours

 **[11:50] Piper :** Je sais ;)

 **[11:50] Will :** oh nonnnn on va encore avoir le droit à des commentaires sur la série en question, pas vrai ?

 **[11:50] Piper :** absolument !

 **[11:50] Will :** est-ce que au moins c'est une bonne série ?

 **[11:50] Percy :** bien sûr que c'est une bonne série ! Tu nous prend pour qui ?

 **[11:50] Will :** c'est quoi ?

 **[11:51] Piper :** Gossip Girl.

 **[11:51] Reyna :** je n'ai plus aucun respect pour toi, Percy.

 **[11:51] Will :** ….

 **[11:51] Percy :** QUOI ?

 **[11:51] Percy :** alors, sous prétexte que je suis un gars, je n'ai pas le droit de regarder Gossip Girl, c'est ça ?

 **[11:52] Percy :** incroyable. J'avais confiance en toi, Reyna. Je suppose que j'avais tord.

 **[11:52] Piper :** vous êtes juste jaloux parce que vous ne pouvez pas regarder avec nous

 **[11:52] Will :** étonnement, je ne suis pas surpris que Percy regarde ça, mais… Piper, vraiment ? Je pensais que tu avais bon gout ?

 **[11:52] Piper :** tu cherches la guerre ?

 **[11:52] Will :** Tu sais quoi ? Je retire ce que je viens de dire

 **[11:52] Piper :** oh, je me disais, aussi !

 **[11:52] Piper :** d'ailleurs, où est passé Nico ?

 **[11:52] Piper :** Percy tu parles avec lui en privé ?

 **[11:53] Percy :** nope ?

 **[11:53] Piper :** OMG

 **[11:53] Piper :** si ça se trouve, tu l'as vexé quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais ;);)

 **[11:53] Will :** c'est vrai que ça manquait de tact

 **[11:53] Reyna :** pas étonnant quand on sait à qui on a affaire.

 **[11:53] Percy :** euhhh ? Wtf ?

 **[11:53] Percy :** c'est quoi votre problème

 **[11:54] Nico :** je suis là, hein.

 **[11:54] Will :** ne t'inquiète pas Nico, je suis sûr que Percy retourne tes sentiments :)

 **[11:54] Nico :** quoi

 **[11:54] Will :** :):):):)

 _[Nico a viré Will du groupe]_

 **[11:54] Nico :** voilà.

 **[11:54] Nico :** ça, c'est fait

 **[11:55] Nico :** sinon, j'entends Hazel arriver. brb

 **[11:55] Percy :** déjà ?

 **[11:55] Reyna :** ils habitent juste à côté.

 **[11:55] Percy :** est-ce que quelqu'un va faire une remarque sur le fait que Will vient de se faire virer du groupe ?

 **[11:55] Reyna :** non.

 **[11:55] Piper :** non

 **[11:55] Percy :** okay

—

Lorsqu'elle vit Nico lui ouvrir, Hazel se promit de faire un immense câlin à Percy la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Son frère se tenait devant elle avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants et joyeux comme elle ne les avait pas vus depuis un bon bout de temps.

— Hazel, s'exclama-t-il, déjà ?

Elle sentit un sourire s'étendre sur ses propres lèvres, et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Nico occupait leur ancien appartement — qu'elle avait quitté depuis qu'elle vivait en colocation avec Frank —, et il était plus propre que jamais. Là où Hazel aurait jeté des vêtements sans se soucier de les ranger plus tard, des piles de linge soigneusement pliées se tenaient.

— Yup, déjà. Tu avais vraiment l'air d'être de bonne humeur, et je voulais voir ce que Percy t'avait envoyé, répondit-elle.

— Tu vas voir. C'est assez énorme, fit Nico.

Le jeune homme se poussa pour la laisser entrer, et elle le suivit patiemment jusqu'au salon. Sur la table basse, Hazel pouvait toujours voir le carton déballé traîner, emplit de papier à bulles qui ne demandaient qu'à être éclatées. Et, juste à côté, elle repéra rapidement le coffret en bois sombre, déjà ouvert. Ohhh, elle comprenait mieux, maintenant. Lorsque Nico se retourna vers elle avec un petit air satisfait, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surprise. C'était obligé.

— Heyy, tu dis ça comme si je ne pensais qu'à Mythomagic !

Hazel haussa un sourcil, amusée.

— Honnêtement, Nico, je peux penser à deux autres choses — qui sont la tarte de Frank et Percy —, mais je suis à peu près sûr que c'est l'un des sujets qui te passionnent le plus.

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté : son demi-frère commença à rougir de la tête aux pieds, et cloua son regard au sol, débattant visiblement pour garder une expression neutre. Mais Hazel était loin d'être idiote, en fait, elle ne pensait pas que personne ne soit dupe. Nico et Percy étaient tellement nuls à ce jeu que c'en était presque difficile pour eux de ne pas intervenir.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de Percy en particulier, dit-il, je tiens à vous tous.

Et- ok, d'accord, c'était adorable. Hazel voulait bien le laisser gagner ce point-là.

— Alors, demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu as, exactement ?

Nico passa d'une posture gênée à une excitation évidente, sans aucune transition. Il se redressa soudainement, laissa ses doigts traîner contre le petit coffret, comme pour contenir sa joie.

— Le jeu de carte original, une édition collector, quelques nouvelles cartes, et trois figurines !

Il sortit les items au fur-et-à-mesure, insistant plus longuement sur les figurines. Elles représentaient Zeus, Poséidon, et Hadès.

— Notre père est là aussi, ironisa-t-il.

Sans perdre de temps, Hazel attrapa l'objet en question. La figurine faisait à peu près la taille de son pouce, et possédait des détails plutôt impressionnants. Hadès abordait une expression particulièrement dure, et ses cheveux longs lui donnaient un air propre presque dérangeant.

— Yep, fit-elle. Son portrait caché.

Elle essaya de ne pas y penser plus longtemps ; leur père à tous deux était un homme méprisable — même si elle savait que Nico avait encore un peu d'estime pour lui —, et elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, liens familiaux ou pas. Mais son frère ne semblait pas y penser, puisqu'il continuait à lui présenter le jeu plus en détail — comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà entendu répéter les règles une centaine de fois déjà.

Son regard fut attiré par autre chose, toujours présent au fond du carton. Une lettre, et une couronne de fleurs.

— C'est quoi, ça ? rit-elle.

La couronne était toute simple, une fillette de six aurait pu en être la créatrice ; composée de quelques pâquerettes, et quelques petites fleurs roses dont Hazel ignorait le nom. Les pétales étaient abimés, et quelques noeuds s'étaient déjà défaits, mais Hazel décida ici et maintenant que c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'elle n'ai jamais vu, et plaça l'objet sur la tête de Nico.

C'était parfait. Les petites fleurs épousaient soigneusement même les mèches les plus rebelles, et mettaient en valeur le visage rond de Nico. Immédiatement, elle lui trouva un air plus doux et enfantin.

— C'est… Trop mignon.

Il grimaça.

— C'est ridicule, contra-t-il.

La teinte rosée de ses joues était là pour témoigner qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Nico ne fit aucun effort pour retirer la couronne, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaules.

Hazel aurait bien jeté un coup d'oeil à la lettre aussi, mais elle supposait que ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas. Si Nico était heureux, c'était peut-être autant pour ces deux cadeaux bonus que pour le coffret.

Elle sortit son portable et le prit en photo, une fois, puis une seconde fois, trouvant son expression trop étrange sur la première. Nico ne sembla même pas remarquer.

—

 _[Hazel a posté un image : flowerboynico]_

 **[12:03] Hazel :** admirez

 **[12:03] Piper :** aww omg qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

 **[12:03] Reyna :** Percy tu lui as vraiment envoyé un couronne de fleurs ? Même Will n'est pas aussi culcul !

 **[12:03] Reyna :** … Oh, c'est vrai qu'il s'est fait viré du groupe…

 **[12:04] Percy :** Reyna. My dude. Avoue que toi aussi tu es juste vraiment contente de voir Nico porter une couronne de fleurs.

 **[12:04] Hazel :** comment ne pas l'être !

 **[12:04] Reyna :** Ne m'appelle plus jamais « my dude ».

 **[12:04] Percy :** je pensais pas qu'il la mettrait pour de vrai ! On dirait que mes prières sont enfin entendues :D

 **[12:04] Percy :** merci Hazel. Grâce à toi nous pouvons profiter de cet instant magique

 **[12:04] Percy :** j'ai déjà enregistré l'image dans mes fichiers pour ceux qui ne sont pas là

 **[12:05] Percy :** Nico va peut-être être vénère mais rien à foutre

 **[12:05] Percy :** je l'efface pas

 **[12:06] Percy :** ou alors

 **[12:06] Percy :** j'utilise ça comme moyen de pression

 **[12:08] Percy :** après réflexion, c'est con. Ça va pas marcher, vu que tout le monde peut accéder à la conv

 **[12:10] Percy :** …

 **[12:11] Percy :** les gaaaaaaars

 **[12:11] Percy :** vous êtes tous en ligne en plus. J'suis sûr vous être juste en train de vous foutre de ma gueule devant vos écrans

 **[12:12] Percy :** bah ouais, Percy parle tout seul, HA, ridicule, hein ?

 **[12:12] Percy :** vous avez vraiment un humour de ouf

 **[12:14] Percy :** en vrai

 **[12:14] Percy :** vous être chiants

 **[12:14] Percy :** …

 **[12:15] Percy :** et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

 **[12:15] Piper :** oui ;)

 **[12:15] Percy :** connasse.

— — —

— — —

 _[Colonie des Sang-Mêlé : Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Léo sont en ligne]_

 **[11:13] Grover :** vous voulez qu'on parle un peu de la cuisine de Percy ?

 **[11:13] Grover :** parce que ça devient un vrai problème

 **[11:13] Annabeth :** La question qu'on se pose tous : pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses encore Percy cuisiner ?

 **[11:14] Léo :** c est à ce point mauvais ?

 **[11:14] Annabeth :** Léo, si tu veux vraiment réussir à avoir l'air crédible, il faut aussi mettre l'apostrophe dans le « c'est ».

 **[11:14] Léo :** *c'est

 **[11:14] Nico :** Une fois, Percy a essayé de me préparer des spaghettis (c'était aux débuts du groupe, genre y'a trois ans, et je crois que c'était la première fois qu'il venait à LA)

 **[11:14] Grover :** Léo qui écrit normalement ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

 **[11:14] Léo :** Annie m' a menacé

 **[11:14] Annabeth :** Ne m'appelle pas Annie !

 **[11:14] Léo :** ok o k

 **[11:15] Nico :** Donc il fout les spaghettis dans une casserole et met de l'eau, et met le gaz (? Direct genre même pas le temps que l'eau boue, rien). Comme c'était un lendemain de soirée j'étais un peu à l'ouest du coup j'ai pas remarqué direct. Puis au bout d'un moment je commence à sentir une odeur bizarre et je me rend compte que Percy a réussit à foutre le feux aux spaghettis et qu'il est en mode panique totale dans ma cuisine

 **[11:15] Nico :** tout le monde s'en fou en fait

 **[11:15] Léo :** IL A FOUTU L E FEU AUX SPAGHETTOS

 **[11:15] Annabeth :** omg Je connaissais pas celle-ci !

 **[11:15] Léo :** *spaghettis

 **[11:15] Grover :** VOILÀ ! VOUS VOYEZ CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE MAINTENANT ! PERCY NE PEUT PAS CUISINER

 **[11:15] Percy :** Haha, vraiment très drôle. Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, hein. Mais vous savez quoi ? C'est pas si facile, de cuisiner. Peut-être que ça l'est pour vous, et TANT MIEUX, mais moi, j'ai des difficultés avec ça ! Et j'essaye, ok ? J'essaye de faire des progrès et de me hisser à votre niveau, mais on est pas tous égaux là-dessus ! Pourquoi ? Parce que la vie est injuste ! La vie est une pute, et je sais pas cuisiner, non. Et dans mes efforts les plus sincères, voilà comment on me remercie ! Vraiment cool de votre part, les gars. Nico était mort et j'essayais juste d'aider, mais non, tous ce qu'on va retenir, c'est que j'ai foiré ? Et toi, Grover, espèce de traître ! Qui te refile ses pâtes quand t'as plus rien dans ton frigo, hein ? Qui t'a acheté du saucisson, l'autre jour ? C'est moi, ouais. Mais vous vous en fichez pas mal, de tout ça, hein ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est se foutre de ma gueule, hein ?

 **[11:16] Annabeth :** C'est ça, Percy, fait ta Drama Queen.

 **[11:16] Nico :** j'arrive pas à croire que tu aie pris tout ce temps pour écrire ça

 **[11:16] Percy :** je suis pas une drama queen ! Ce titre appartient à Nico !

 **[11:16] Nico :** les choses changent, Percy. Et la vie est une salope, comme tu l'as si bien dit :)

 **[11:17] Percy :** Non mais en vrai avouez que vous êtes juste des gros batards

 **[11:17] Nico :** non

 **[11:17] Léo :** n™

 **[11:17] Percy :** s t o p™

 **[11:17] Léo :** n o p e™

 **[11:17] Nico :** \- ?™

 **[11:17] Annabeth :** s™

 **[11:17] Percy :** alors là non

 **[11:18] Percy :** Annabeth tu ne peux pas juste nous traiter de gamins et FAIRE EXACTEMENT LA MÊME CHOSE QUE NOUS

 **[11:18] Annabeth :** J ' e™

 **[11:18] Nico :** LES GARS

 **[11:18] Nico :** je viens de la retrouver !

 **[11:18] Léo :** de qu o i

 **[11:18] Nico :** la photo des spaghettis en train de brûler !

 **[11:19] Annabeth :** Ton prix sera le mien, Nico.

 **[11:19] Nico :** uh

 **[11:19] Nico :** Annabeth tu sais que parfois tu es un peu flippante ?

 **[11:19] Léo :** PARFOIS ?

 **[11:19] Nico :** uhh… Tout le temps ?

 **[11:19] Léo :** j'ai des captures d'écran de conversations privées avec elle… Si tu les voyais, tu saurais ce qu est la vraie peur…

 **[11:20] Annabeth :** Ton apostrophe Léo

 **[11:20] Léo :** *qu'est

 **[11:20] Annabeth :** C'est mieux :)

 **[11:20] Nico :** Annabeth on reparle de ça en privé ? Pour la photo

 **[11:20] Annabeth :** Of course ! Par ailleurs, je pense avoir plusieurs choses qui pourraient t'intéresser !

 **[11:20] Léo :** encore des histoires de couple :))) ?

 **[11:20] Annabeth :** Oui.

 **[11:21] Nico :** non

 **[11:21] Nico :** ….

 **[11:21] Nico :** sérieusement, arrêtez, vous êtes lourds. Y'a rien entre moi et Percy !

 **[11:21] Léo :** uhhh quand est-ce que j'ai parlé de Percy ?

 **[11:21] Nico :** haha, hilarant. N'essayez pas de faire genre vous avez réussi à me piéger. Vous passez votre temps à me faire chier avec ça.

 **[11:21] Nico :** d'ailleurs tu ferais pas mieux de t'occuper de tes problèmes de couple, toi ?

 **[11:21] Léo :** QUELS problèmes de couple ? QUEL COUPLE ?

 **[11:22] Nico :** la bibliothécaire ! Calli ? Carla ?

 **[11:22] Percy :** Calypso

 **[11:22] Nico :** ah, Percy a arrêté de bouder.

 **[11:22] Percy :** je t'emmerde

 **[11:22] Léo :** mdr mec tu parles de la meuf qui m'a viré de la bibliothèque genre trois fois ?

 **[11:22] Nico :** oui, et si je me souviens, tu as dit qu'elle pouvait te « virer autant de fois qu'elle voulait ;);););) »

 **[11:23] Léo :** …

 **[11:23] Léo :** j'ai peut-être dit ça à un moment

 **[11:23] Annabeth :** Tu as carrément dit ça, Léo, et j'ai des preuves.

 **[11:23] Percy :** tu l'as dit

 **[11:23] Nico :** yep

 **[11:23] Léo :** eh bah tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être en couple :( je sais que c'est surprenant avec un corps de rêve tel que le mien, mais bon :(

 **[11:23] Percy :** littéralement personne n'est en couple dans les gens présents là

 **[11:23] Léo :** si

 **[11:24] Nico :** euh

 **[11:24] Nico :** non ?

 **[11:24] Léo :** non mais quand même

 **[11:24] Léo :** vous êtes _un peu_ en couple

 **[11:24] Percy :** ?

 **[11:24] Léo :** et je parle pas qu e de Percy et Nico, Annabeth Luke et Thalia aussi

 **[11:24] Nico :** Pourquoi Annabeth Luke _et_ Thalia ?

 **[11:24] Percy :** wtff

 **[11:24] Annabeth :** je ne suis en couple ni avec Luke, ni avec Thalia.

 **[11:25] Léo :** nON MAIS VOUS VOYEZ CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE

 **[11:25] Nico :** bah non, justement

 **[11:25] Grover :** je vois tout à fait

 **[11:25] Percy :** Grover is back o/

 **[11:25] Grover :** mec je viens de passer 5 minutes à te rassurer sur ta cuisine

 **[11:25] Percy :** ;)

 **[11:26] Léo :** non mais avouez que c'est bizarre. Je croyais qu'Annabeth et Thalia étaient toutes les deux sur Luke mais au final elles finissent par se rouler des pelles à toutes les soirées ?

 **[11:26] Percy :** ah ouais, j'sais pas, ça me choque même plus

 **[11:26] Annabeth :** On fait ça que quand on est bourrées !

 **[11:26] Nico :** Gay™

[1 **1:26] Annabeth :** T'as pas un t-shirt avec ça écrit dessus ?

 **[11:26] Nico :** si.

 **[11:27] Léo :** oh je croyais que c'était « Gay Skeleton » !

 **[11:27] Nico :** j'ai celui-là aussi

 **[11:27] Percy :** tu oublies le « I'm not gay… Just kidding ! »

 **[11:27] Léo :** Y'EN A COMBIEN COMMME ÇA

 **[11:28] Nico :** pas tant que ça !

 **[11:28] Annabeth :** Percy en a un avec « Queen Bi » dessus haha :)

 **[11:28] Léo :** je sais il le sors à chaque fois qu'on le voit u_u

 **[11:28] Annabeth :** Percy adore ce t-shirt mais il à l'air complètement con dès qu'il le porte.

 **[11:29] Percy :** shhhh

 **[11:29] Annabeth :** Non, pas « shhhh ». Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

 **[11:29] Percy :** désolé

 **[11:30] Grover :** putain pourquoi vous l'avez relancé là-dessus

 **[11:30] Nico :** sur… ?

 **[11:30] Grover :** une seconde

 _[Grover a posté un image : percyetsontshirtdébile]_

 **[11:30] Léo :** c'est genre pas du tout la bonne taille

 **[11:30] Nico :** le col est bizarre.

 **[11:30] Annabeth :** Percy est-ce que tu t'es coiffé ce matin ?

 **[11:30] Percy :** et ça se dit ami

 **[11:30] Percy :** Annabeth tu as vu tes cheveux à toi aussi :0

 **[11:30] Annabeth :** Percy. Tu as vu _les tiens_.

 **[11:31] Percy :** bon, ok, les miens sont pires

 **[11:31] Nico :** …

 **[11:31] Grover** : bon bah Percy est allé se recoiffer

 _[Percy a posté un image : moimieuxcoifféqueAnnie]_

 **[11:31] Annabeth :** Excuse toi.

 _[Annabeth a posté un image : moimieuxquepercy]_

 **[11:31] Nico :** …

 _[Léo a posté un image : meilleurecoiffure2k16]_

 **[11:32] Percy :** QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA

 **[11:32] Nico :** est-ce que tu as mis du gel

 **[11:32] Grover :** ew, Léo, ne fais plus jamais ça

 **[11:32] Annabeth :** un conseil : si tu veux avoir un peu plus de succès auprès des bibliothécaires…. Ne sors pas comme ça.

 **[11:33] Léo :** pff vous êtes juste des rageux parce que ma coupe est hyper cool

 **[11:33] Percy :** « hyper cool », qu'il dit

 **[11:33] Percy :** attende z une seconde

 _[Percy a posté un image : Groveravecdugel]_

 **[11:34] Annabeth :** Étrangement, ça lui va bien.

 **[11:34] Grover :** tu trouves ?

 **[11:34] Annabeth :** Non. Je me foutais de ta gueule. C'est une catastrophe.

 **[11:34] Nico :** c'est vrai que c'est pas top

 **[11:34] Percy :** genre les gars ! C'est moi qui l'ai coiffé !

 **[11:34] Nico :** ceci explique cela

 **[11:34] Percy :** pourquoi tant de méchanceté

 **[11:35] Nico :** pourquoi tant de stupidité

 **[11:35] Percy :** Nico

 **[11:35] Percy :** tu as mauvais fond.

 **[11:35] Nico :** Percy

 **[11:35] Nico :** ferme ta gueule.

 **[11:35] Annabeth :** +1

 **[11:36] Léo :** bon eh bah

 **[11:36] Léo :** on t'attend, Nicooooo

 **[11:36] Nico :**?

 **[11:36] Léo :** on a tous posté nos coiffures ! La photo la photo !

 **[11:36] Percy :** la photo !

 **[11:36] Nico :** non.

 **[11:36] Percy :** MEC ÇA SE FAIT PAS ON L'A TOUS FAIT MÊME ANNABETH

 **[11:37] Annabeth :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu es surpris, tu savais qu'il allait dire non, nan ?

 **[11:37] Percy :** en vrai ouais

 **[11:37] Grover :** en vrai non, mec, tu avais l'air tellement dévasté

 **[11:37] Léo :** aww

 **[11:37] Grover :** il a sorti son portable pour regarder la photo de lui avec une couronne de fleur et ça à l'air d'aller mieux

 **[11:37] Nico :** okayy….

 **[11:37] Nico :** vous avouerez que c'est quand même un peu flippant

 **[11:38] Annabeth :** Pas tant que ça.

 **[11:38] Nico :** …

 **[11:38] Léo :** t'inquiète tout le monde fait toujours ça avec moi ;)

 **[11:38] Nico :** ouais, bien sûr

 **[11:38] Léo :** pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me croit jamais

 **[11:38] Percy :** putain Grover espèce de traître

 **[11:38] Nico :** Percy, je m'approche plus de toi

 **[11:38] Percy :** wtf

 **[11:38] Percy :** mec c'est la photo avec la couronne de fleur c'est trop adorable en vrai

 **[11:39] Percy :** tu sais quoi ? Je vais me faire la même couronne et la prochaine fois qu'on se voit on fait un selfie :D

 **[11:39] Nico :** est-ce que tu as conscience

 **[11:39] Nico :** que ta couronne est toute fanée maintenant

 **[11:39] Nico :** et que je l'ai jetée

 **[11:39] Grover :** haha

 **[11:40] Grover :** tu viens de briser Percy là

 **[11:40] Annabeth :** Félicitation !

 **[11:40] Léo :** bye Percy

 **[11:40] Grover :** bye Percy

 **[11:40] Annabeth :** Bye Percy !

 _[Nico a viré Percy du groupe]_

 **[11:40] Nico :** bye Percy.

—

 _[Privé : Percy, Nico]_

 **[11:41] Percy :** par contre, est-ce que tu peux me rajouter au groupe ;_; ?

 **[11:41] Nico :** non

 **[11:41] Percy :** !

 **[11:42] Percy :** s'il te plaîîîîîîît ?

 **[11:42] Percy :** en vrai, je te referai une couronne à toi aussi ;)

 **[11:42] Nico :** mais arrête avec ça…

 **[11:42] Nico :** Mais merci encore pour la dernière fois :)

 **[11:42] Percy :** bah… De toute façon, j'avais envie de t'envoyer un truc du genre depuis un bon bout de temps alors

 **[11:42] Percy :** c'était l'occasion !

 **[11:43] Nico :** je te retournerais ça

 **[11:43] Nico :** d'ailleurs

 **[11:43] Nico :** je vais peut-être passer à NY dans pas longtemps.

 **[11:43] Percy :** sérieux ? T'auras le temps de passer à l'appart ?

 **[11:43] Nico :** Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais essayer de trouver le temps, mais je peux rien promettre…

 **[11:43] Percy :** oh, donc t'aura pas le temps de voir tout le monde ?

 **[11:43] Nico :** ce sera vraiment bref :(

 **[11:44] Percy :** sinon, dis-moi si tu veux qu'on se voir ailleurs, je peux me déplacer, aussi :)

 **[11:44] Nico :** je te redis, ok ?

 **[11:44] Percy :** ça marche :D !

 **[11:45] Percy :** bon

 **[11:45] Percy :** maintenant…

 **[11:45] Percy :** est-ce que tu peux me rajouter au groupe ; v ; ?

 **[11:45] Nico :** désolé

 **[11:45] Nico :** je dois aller faire ma vaisselle.

 **[11:45] Nico :** A plus, Percy !

 _[Nico est hors-ligne]_

 **[11:46] Percy :** MEC T'ES SÉRIEUX

 **[11:46] Percy :** putain

 **[11:46] Percy :** je te referai plus jamais de couronne de fleurs !

 **[11:46] Percy :** ça à l'air d'une menace de merde, comme ça, mais attends voir !

 **[11:46] Percy :** dans quelques jours, tu seras en train de me supplier de t'en faire !

 **[11:46] Percy :** tu verras bien !

 **[11:46] Percy :** pfff

 **[11:46] Percy :** je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, alors

 **[11:46] Percy :** Merci Nico.

— — —

— — —

 _[Colonie des Sang-Mêlé : Percy, Thalia, Will, Reyna sont en ligne]_

 **[19:55] Thalia :** salut les losers

 **[19:55] Thalia :** alors bien la rentrée ?

 **[19:56] Percy :** frimeuse

 **[19:56] Reyna :** ça fait au moins une semaine que j'ai repris, déjà…

 **[19:56] Will :** moi c'était aujourd'hui :)

 **[19:56] Reyna :** je sais, Nico m'a dit.

 **[19:56] Reyna :** mais tu fais quoi, toi, Thalia ?

 **[19:56] Percy :** elle fout rien, elle.

 **[19:56] Percy :** et elle trouve encore le moyen de faire chier tout le monde :(

 **[19:56] Thalia :** tu m'cherches, Jackson ?

 **[19:56] Percy :** HEY ! Ne révèles pas mon nom de famille aux gens d'internet !

 **[19:57] Will :** Percy littéralement tout le monde connait ton nom de famille, et puis on s'est tous déjà vu IRL alors…

 **[19:57] Thalia :** putain t'es vraiment trop un abruti Perce

 **[19:57] Percy :** dit la meuf qui a arrêté ses études

 **[19:57] Thalia :** eh bah quoi. Moi au moins, je bosse.

 **[19:57] Percy :** moi aussi je bosse !

 **[19:57] Thalia :** pff toi ça compte pas

 **[19:57] Percy :** quoi

 **[19:58] Reyna :** les enfants, s'il vous plaît.

 **[19:58] Reyna :** on se calme.

 **[19:58] Will :** +1

 **[19:58] Percy :** mais en vrai t'as de la chance, moi ma rentrée c'était pas trop ça :(

 **[19:59] Thalia :** t'as des cours communs avec Annie et Grover ?

 **[19:59] Percy :** aucun

 **[19:59] Percy :** et puis en plus j'ai un emploi du temps de merde, et ça coïncide pas avec mes heures au café.

 **[19:59] Will :** ah merde

 **[20:00] Thalia :** tu peux pas demander à changer ?

 **[20:00] Percy :** si mais après ça fait un peu tard

 **[20:00] Will :** ouais enfin mec

 **[20:00] Will :** c'est pas comme si tu passais pas tes nuits sur internet ;)

 **[20:00] Percy :** pas TOUTES mes nuits u_u

 **[20:00] Will :** ouais ouais

 **[20:01] Thalia :** t'es trop un branleur ;)

 **[20:01] Percy :** pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dis ça. Je bosse, en vrai. J'ai un job à côté !

 **[20:01] Thalia :** parce que t'as un humour de merde

 **[20:01] Percy :** et c'est QUOI LE RAPPORT ?

 **[20:01] Thalia :** rien j'aime juste te faire chier

 **[20:01] Will :** putain vous êtes vraiment ingérables tous les deux

 **[20:01] Will :** pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut pas avoir de discussion normale, comme des gens civilisés :) ?

 **[20:02] Percy :** c'est même pas moi, à la base !

 **[20:02] Reyna :** ok alors Story Time.

 **[20:02] Percy :** yea h !

 **[20:02] Will :** story time ! Story time !

 **[20:03] Thalia :** C'est marrant comment ça vous ça vous calme direct mdr

 **[20:03] Will :** c'est un rituel. C'est sacré.

 **[20:03] Reyna :** je traînais dans un café avec ma soeur, et une fille arrive vers nous avec un grand sourire.

 **[20:03] Reyna :** elle commence à parler à Hylla, « oh, hey, ça fait un bail ! Tu deviens quoi ? », etc etc. Ma soeur lui répond naturellement, « je continue mes études blablabla, et toi alors ? », puis « oh, moi, depuis la dernière fois, blabla ». La fille reste un peu avec nous, on boit un coup ensemble. Hylla est de bonne humeur et tout, elle parlent pas mal.

 **[20:03] Reyna :** et puis au bout d'un moment, la fille fait « bon, je dois y aller ! C'était hyper cool de se revoir, etc, on se recontacte, etc ». Jusque là tout est normal.

 **[20:04] Percy :** pourquoi est-ce que je le sens pas.

 **[20:04] Reyna :** et dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, Hylla se retourne vers moi avec une drôle de tête, et elle me demande comme ça « c'était qui ? »

 **[20:04] Thalia :** attends quoi

 **[20:04] Reyna :** non, je vous jure.

 **[20:04] Reyna :** on a cherché partout (vu qu'elle nous a donné son nom et tout). Inconnue totale.

 **[20:04] Reyna :** elle est restée avec nous pendant 3 heures.

 **[20:05] Reyna :** elle a passé trois heures à prendre des nouvelles de la famille et tout. Et on n'a aucune idée de qui c'est.

 **[20:05] Percy :** MEUF J'ESPÈRE QU VOUS AVEZ SON NUM

 **[20:05] Reyna :** Oui on l'a et elle et ma soeur se revoient demain soir

 **[20:05] Will :** mais

 **[20:05] Will :** wtf

 **[20:06] Thalia :** je peux même pas wtf les gars

 **[20:06] Thalia :** c'est tellement débile comme situation

 **[20:06] Percy :** ça existe vraiment ce genre de chose

 **[20:07] Reyna :** Apparement oui…

 **[20:07] Will :** pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à toi

 **[20:07] Thalia :** … Ce genre de chose ?

 **[20:07] Will :** il se passe toujours des trucs chelous autour d'elle. Genre un jour, elle était assise à côté d'un mec en cours, et au bout de deux heures, le mec se lève et fait « ouups, trompé de cours ». Le type était en mécanique. Il a passé deux heures en amphi de histoire de l'art et s'est rendu compte de rien.

 **[20:07] Reyna :** tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personnes paumées en amphi.

 **[20:07] Percy :** c'est pas toi qui t'étais trompé de bâtiment le jour de ta rentrée, Will ?

 **[20:08] Will :** on n'en reparle pas ?

 **[20:08] Percy :** haha ok

 **[20:08] Thalia :** vous êtes en train de me dire que y'a moyen de s'amuser dans les études ?

 **[20:08] Percy :** une fois, un mec est venu dans notre classe et commence à nous faire cours genre normal. Et au bout d'une heure, il se barre, et notre vrai prof arrive en s'excusant de son heure de retard. Sauf qu'on a eu cours. Du coup on est allé vérifier et tout, mais il devait pas être remplacé. On sait toujours pas qui est venu.

 **[20:08] Thalia :** …..

 **[20:08] Thalia :** hardcore

 **[20:08] Thalia :** vous faites des soirées ?

 **[20:09] Percy :** parfois

 **[20:09] Thalia :** j'peux m'incruster ?

 **[20:09] Percy :** nan

 **[20:09] Thalia :** ok super tu me préviens du coup ;)

 **[20:09] Percy :** je viens de dire non

 **[20:09] Thalia :** mec

 **[20:09] Thalia :** je m'en bat les couilles

 **[20:10] Reyna :** de toute façon, tout le monde s'incruste à vos soirées. Même moi, j'ai réussis à venir alors que je suis de Los Angeles, et que je suis pas du tout dans le même cursus.

 **[20:10] Percy :** je veux juste pas que Thal vienne

 **[20:10] Thalia :** awww, t'as peur que je te vole la vedette ? Peur que tes potes tombent amoureux de moi ?

 **[20:10] Percy :** tu sais quoi ?

 **[20:10] Percy :** essaye déjà de faire en sorte que Luke tombe amoureux de toi

 **[20:10] Percy :** le reste on en parlera après.

 **[20:10] Thalia :** putain

 **[20:11] Thalia :** t'es vraiment qu'un gros branleur

 _[Thalia est hors-ligne]_

 **[20:11] Will :** uhh

 **[20:11] Will :** c'est moi ou l'ambiance vient de devenir bien naze, là

 **[20:11] Reyna :** la délicatesse, Percy. On en a déjà parlé.

— — —

— — —

Percy était en rogne. Ça se voyait tout de suite, sur sa face d'idiot. Ses yeux océans n'arrêtaient pas de fixer des points hasardeux, et il fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il était énervé par un insecte un peu trop bruyant.

Thalia but une gorgée supplémentaire de son Monaco, et avança son menton vers le jeune homme, prenant un air volontairement hostile.

— Tu fais la gueule ? demanda-t-elle.

Percy sembla indigné. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

— J'fais pas la gueule, fit-il.

— Huh, clairement.

Il haussa les épaules et resta silencieux un moment, prenant une gorgée de son propre diabolo menthe. Thalia faillit s'impatienter, mais il se décida enfin à répondre (pile au moment où elle se préparait à lui donner un violent coup de pied sous la table).

— Okay, dit-il, ouais, je suis énervé.

— On peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Percy s'accouda sur la petite table en fer, et Thalia se mit à observer les reflets verts de son sweat sur la surface lisse. Il abordait une étrange moue, hésitant presque entre rester sérieux ou abandonner la discussion. Et, Thalia le savait bien, Percy était un champion pour ça. Dès qu'il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses, il essayait de les contourner et de s'y prendre autrement — en faisant une blague, ou en remettant ça à plus tard —, et par expérience, elle avait appris que ce genre de méthodes ne les menaient à _rien_.

Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle était exactement pareille que lui. Mais avec plus de caractère, peut-être (Dieu merci, elle au moins ne faisait pas de blagues idiotes).

— Je me fais rembarrer dès que j'évoque Luke, commença-t-il, mais toi tu ne te gênes pas pour me faire chier avec Nico.

— Hey ! C'est pas mon problème, si t'es nul à cacher tes sentiments aux autres, mec. Me mêle pas à tout ça.

— Quoi ? Donc toi, tu as le droit de parler de mes secrets à tout le monde, mais dès que je laisse _un_ truc traîner, j'me fais engueuler, c'est ça ?

Thalia haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Quel crétin, pensa-t-elle. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'énervait.

— Tout le monde fait des remarques sur toi et Nico, dit-elle simplement.

Percy plissa ses yeux assombris.

— Parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire à tout le monde ce que je t'ai dit, grommela-t-il. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter, de toute façon.

La jeune fille s'indigna brusquement.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit à tout le monde que tu aimais Nico ! dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

— Ah ouais ? Qui, alors, puisque je n'en ai parlé qu'à toi ?

— Littéralement. Tout le monde. A remarqué.

Percy serra des dents, et se renfrogna.

— Tu as dû faire un commentaire à un moment ou un autre-

— Non ! J'ai rien dit à personne. C'est juste que ça se _voit_ , que t'as le béguin pour lui, pauvre idiot. Rejette pas la faute sur moi. Et te venges pas en évoquant Luke. Moi, au moins, je suis discrète à propos de ça, alors ne fous pas tout en l'air.

D'accord, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si discrète que ça — un peu d'alcool pouvait vous secouer un peu, et il était possible qu'elle ait, un soir, sortie quelques remarques dignes des plus grands flirts, elle voulait bien l'avouer — mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas être mise dans le même sac que Percy. Percy parlait tout le temps de Nico, faisait des appels Skype avec lui jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, et avait tourné le fait de le voir en une véritable obsession.

Elle avait été la première à le savoir, en fait. Thalia avait rejoint le groupe dans leurs débuts, peu avant Nico, parce qu'elle était une bonne amie d'Annabeth. Lorsque Nico avait débarqué avec sa demi-soeur, Hazel, Percy avait été plus que ravi. Au départ, ses réactions étaient encore peu discernables — les joues un peu rouges parfois, quelques mots plus attentionnés qu'à d'autres —, et puisque, Percy étant Percy, il était sociable avec tout le monde, personne n'avait trop remarqué. C'était là qu'intervenaient les soirées révisions d'Annabeth.

Par « révisions », elle entendait là très peu de travail, et beaucoup d'alcool. Annabeth pouvait paraître très sérieuse au premier abord, elle faisait partie des gens qui savaient s'amuser : son humour souvent ironique et légèrement froid était redoutable, et avec elle, on se retrouvait dans des situations pas possibles. Toutes les deux, elles étaient allées dans le même internat. Puis Thalia avait déménagé, avec son frère. Puis bougé, encore. Mais lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé la jeune fille, les soirées révisions étaient restées, avec un comité légèrement plus grand.

Le principe était simple : utiliser une base de cours comme jeu d'alcool. Celui qui répondait le premier à une telle question devait distribuer un certain nombre de gorgées (en fonction de la difficulté), et de ce fait, Annabeth ne buvait que très rarement. Une nuit, elle et Percy s'étaient retrouvés vraiment bourrés, et avaient commencé à parler de choses un peu personnelles. Nico était apparu dans la conversation. Et, au grand malheur de Thalia, Luke aussi. Elle se souvenait encore de la scène : le lit étroit mais confortable de Percy, ses couettes amassées en roses chiffonnées, les lumières orangées d'une guirlande, et l'odeur d'encens qui se diffusait partout. Leurs mots n'étaient pas très coordonnés, leurs réflexes terribles. Thalia n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter, et le prénom était sorti. Elle connaissait Luke depuis des années, et c'était plus fort qu'elle ; il avait beau avoir l'air du type parfait, Thalia le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quel genre de personne il était vraiment. Et si un gars lisse et sans personnalité ne l'intéressait pas du tout, le Luke bourré de défaut qu'elle connaissait était une autre affaire.

Mais bien sûr, Percy ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ça, hein ? Il devait jouer les malins, et tout rapporter à lui-même. Tss.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à ce que ça reste un secret ? Que tu aimes Luke ? demanda Percy.

Elle lui lança un sale regard.

— Je te retourne la question. Avec Nico, bien sûr, pas Luke.

Un semblant de gêne apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

— C'est compliqué.

— Eh bah tu vois. Moi aussi ça l'est. Arrête de faire chier.

— T'es vraiment pas cool, Thal.

— Tu m'as cherché.

Elle bougea la nuque pour étirer son cou, et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Leur couleur bleutée devait commencer à partir, elle devrait bientôt refaire une teinture.

— Dis-moi en quoi c'est compliqué avec Luke, et je te dirai pour Nico.

Thalia mordit sa lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à peine à la situation. Si Percy pensait vraiment l'avoir avec ce genre de stratagèmes, il la connaissait mal.

— Mhhh… Non.

— Allez! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé sérieusement, toi et moi.

— Parce que t'es chiant, Percy Jackson.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression de me faire engueuler par ma mère.

— Aww, pauvre chéri.

— T'as vraiment aucune pitié.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, encore.

— Je sais pourquoi est-ce que les choses sont compliquées avec Nico, dit-elle. Alors je n'ai rien à gagner dans cette situation.

L'expression de Percy s'aggrava légèrement, et elle lut même une once de colère dans ses yeux, mais décida de ne pas y faire attention. Elle ne voulait pas dire du mal de Nico, ni même de Percy, en fait. Mais elle _savait_. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, en même temps.

— Si c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi, fit-il simplement.

— Tu sais bien que c'est faux, soupira Thalia. Je ne veux pas paraître froide. Je sais que ce n'est pas un problème à prendre à la légère, désolée de donner cette impression. Je tiens à toi et à Nico, et j'aimerai que tout s'arrange, ok ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi et Luke. En plus, Annabeth aussi est amoureuse de lui, alors. Ça lui laisse plus de chance.

— Comme si tu faisais ça par charité.

— T'as raison. Je suis juste trop froussarde.

— Bizarrement, ça sonne faux quand tu le dis.

— C'est parce qu'en comparaison, t'es pire que moi.

— Tu fais juste ta maligne parce que t'as pris des cours de tir à l'arc, se lamenta Percy.

Elle l'ignora, buvant à nouveau. En fin de soirée, les New-Yorkais étaient toujours aussi agités, ils marchaient avec un air excédé et se piétinaient les uns les autres. La circulation était trop bruyante — et de toute façon, qui aurait envie de conduire dans une ville aussi bondée ? —, et à l'extérieur du bar, c'était difficile de se détendre. Thalia retint un frisson, et agita ses pieds sous la table.

— J'ai froid, dit-elle remarquer. Je vais y aller.

— Tu rentres comment ?

— En métro, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Percy pencha sa tête sur le côté, et sembla réfléchir un moment — elle pouvait le dire, car il levait toujours le regard quand il faisait ça —, avant de sortir son portable et de commencer à taper rapidement un message.

Thalia en profita pour demander l'addition, offrant même un semblant de sourire à la jeune fille brune qui les servit.

— Annabeth est dans le coin, dit Percy. On peut faire soirée chez moi, si ça te dit.

— Je bosse demain, contra-t-elle.

— Et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai cours.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, et commença à rire. Elle sentit ses épaules se détendre, malgré la fraicheur de la soirée.

— T'es vraiment qu'un branleur, dit-elle. Mais je vous suit. J'suis pas sortie depuis un petit bout de temps, de toute façon.

Elle ne mentait pas. Ça lui avait manqué, tout ça, trainer avec Annabeth et Luke, puis Percy, et les autres. Sa situation actuelle n'était pas idéale, mais au moins, elle restait dans la même ville que son frère et avait des amis. C'était toujours préférable à la situation de Luke, d'accord. Ou celle de Nico. Mais personne ne voulait être à la place de Nico.

Les étoiles pointaient le bout de leur nez, et elle les salua silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, elle se vit passer un bras autour des épaules de Percy, et elle s'entendit rire avec lui. Elle finirait peut-être par lui dire des choses qu'elle voulait garder pour elle, mais hey, il fallait bien que ça sorte. Et elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Pour le moment, la nuit était leur terrain de chasse.

— — —

— — —

 _V'là, y'a des choses pas encore trop expliquées maiiiiis ça va venir :) ! À bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Bisous bisous !_


End file.
